Museum der Erinnerungen – Direktionswechsel
Inhaltsverzeichnis des Mehrteilers: Museum der Erinnerungen _______________________________________ Nachtwache Zeit, für den letzten Rundgang, ''dachte der Direktor, gleich nachdem er die große Eingangspforte verschlossen und sich noch drei Mal versichert hatte, dass sie auch wirklich zu war. Er ermahnte sich gerne, selbst zur Vorsicht. Nicht, dass es hier, im Museum der Erinnerungen, wirklich wertvolle Gegenstände, die es sich zu stehlen lohnen würde, gäbe – außer vielleicht von persönlichem Wert. Doch es gab andere Dinge, die unter Verschluss und fernab der Welt da draußen, gehalten werden mussten. Nicht auszudenken, was passieren würde, wenn ein Unwissender in den falschen Raum hineinstolperte. So, wie es ihm, dem neuen Direktor einst geschehen war. Ein Schauer jagte seinen Rücken entlang, als ihn die Erinnerung einholte, während er langsam durch die leeren Gänge des Museums schlich. Er humpelte auf dem linken Bein. Etwa eine halbe Stunde später, hatte der Direktor jeden Raum noch einmal gründlich überprüft. Je größer die Ausstellung wurde, desto länger wurden auch seine Überstunden, die er in der Nacht damit zubrachte, jeden Winkel abzusuchen. In seiner bisherigen Zeit als Direktor, war es zwar noch nie vorgekommen, dass noch ein Besucher um diese Uhrzeit hier herumirrte, aber er ging lieber kein Risiko ein. Außerdem kannte der Direkter ohnehin nichts anderes mehr, als seinen Beruf hier, im Museum. Aber das war in Ordnung, mehr brauchte er nicht. Das Museum erfüllte ihn und sein Leben, in vollen Zügen und er wünschte sich, nie mehr etwas anderes zu tun, als hier die Leitung inne zu haben, von Stadt zu Stadt zu ziehen, Erinnerungen zu sammeln, zu archivieren, sie der Welt öffentlich machen und… und sie vor den Dunkelsten ihrer Art, zu beschützen. Der Direktor atmete tief ein, als er vor dem letzten Raum stand, den es zu untersuchen galt. Eine kleine, unauffällige Plakette wies auf das hin, was sich hinter der Tür dieses Raumes verbarg. ''Dunkle Erinnerungen '' ''Zutritt nur während Führungen '' Nun war die Nacht bereits hereingebrochen und Führungen würden garantiert keine mehr stattfinden, doch der Direktor musste den Raum dennoch betreten. Wie jeden Tag, wenn dieser Moment gekommen war, pochte sein Herz wild und sein Atem begann schneller zu gehen. Feine Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn und Erinnerungen begannen sein Hirn zu durchzucken, ihn mit Bildern zu foltern. Würde das jemals aufhören? Würde er sich jemals, daran gewöhnen? Vermutlich nicht, aber so blieb er wenigstens wachsam. Ob es seinem Vorgänger ähnlich erging? Er würde es niemals erfahren. Der alte Direktor war vor langer Zeit verstorben und er – ein Mann, der einst Francis geheißen hatte – hatte seinen Posten übernommen. Er hatte diese Entscheidung nie bereut, sie hatte sein Leben verändert, ja, aber sie hatte es zudem erst lebenswert gemacht. Vorher… doch nein, das war nicht länger wichtig. Was Francis früher einmal gewesen war, war schon lange Vergangenheit und heute, war er ein anderer Mensch. Plötzlich von neuem Mut gepackt, holte der Direktor seine Schlüssel hervor, schloss die Tür auf griff danach nach dem Türgriff, drückte ihn herab und stieß die Tür auf. Gleich darauf, versank die Welt in einem grellen Licht. Vor Schreck, schrie der Direktor laut auf und taumelte rückwärts. Was war das gewesen? Was hatte das zu bedeuten? War hier jemand unerlaubt eingedrungen? Er versuchte die gepeinigten Augen zu öffnen und stellte fest, dass das grelle Licht verschwunden war, er aber dank der dämmrigen Verhältnisse die hier drinnen herrschten – der Direktor zog es vor, nach Feierabend nur das nötigste an Lampen anzuschalten – kaum etwas sehen konnte, vor allem, da sich seine Augen erst einmal wieder an die Dunkelheit gewöhnen mussten. In der Finsternis, erkannte er einen Schemen. Der Schemen stand inmitten des Türrahmens und rührte sich nicht. Wer war das? Ein Einbrecher? Ein wahnsinniger Fanatiker? Oder schlimmer noch, eine der Erinnerungen? Des Direktors Herz hämmerte gegen seine Brust, er konnte sich nicht rühren, obwohl seine Augen die Gestalt immer besser wahrnahmen und sich ein wohl bekanntes Bild abzeichnete. Er war noch nie mit einer solchen Situation konfrontiert gewesen und musste nun feststellen, dass er auch nicht darauf vorbereitet war. Wäre dies ein ernster Fall – was er, wie er nun feststellte, nicht war – hätte der Direktor womöglich bereits versagt und die Welt einem unausweichlichen Schicksal ausgesetzt. „Nathaniel“, keuchte der Direktor, nun, da er seine Stimme endlich wiedergefunden hatte. Sein Herz raste noch immer, doch langsam beruhigte er sich. „Was zum Teufel, machen sie hier?“ Nathaniel – sein Assistent, den der vorige Direktor hier zurückgelassen hatte – sagte kein Wort, sondern sah nur aus seinen undurchdringlichen Augen, auf den Direktor hinab. Er war recht groß gebaut, gleichwohl aber recht mager. Das dunkle Haar, hing ihm unordentlich ins kantige Gesicht hinab, welches kaum zu einer Gefühlsregung fähig zu sein schien. Die blauen Augen, wirkten stets kalt und distanziert. Dem Direktor, war Nathaniel schon immer ein wenig unheimlich gewesen, doch er hatte sich an seine Anwesenheit gewöhnt und zumindest eines musste man dem Jungen lassen – er war nicht viel älter als dreißig – er machte seine Arbeit und er machte sie gut. Nathaniel übernahm so ziemlich jede Aufgabe, die im Museum anfiel und tat noch weitaus mehr, wenn es gerade nichts anderes zu tun gab. Beispielsweise, führte er Buch über jede Erinnerung und damit waren nicht die bloßen Bestände gemeint. Er archivierte die Erinnerungen nicht nur, er schrieb über sie, beschrieb sie, die Umstände, die sie hierhergeführt hatten und was sie mit ihren ehemaligen Besitzern verband. Wenn es keine klare Herkunftsgeschichte gab, ließ er seiner Fantasie spielen und machte eine regelrechte Kunst daraus, sich immer neue Welten zu den Erinnerungen zu erdenken. Es war faszinierend und ein wenig angsteinflößend zugleich, da der Direktor sich mehrmals fragen musste, welche Albträume diesen jungen Mann quälen musste, der er sich solche Geschichten ausmalen konnte. „Nathaniel, hören Sie mich?“ Der Direktor, machte einen Schritt auf den jungen Mann zu, ehe er jäh verharrte, als der Gegenstand in seiner Hand in sein Blickfeld fiel. „Nathaniel?!“, fragte er entsetzt. „Was… wieso…“ Erst jetzt, schien der Assistent seinen Arbeitgeber gehört zu haben. Ruckartig fuhr sein Kopf nach unten, damit er den Gegenstand betrachten konnte, der da regungslos in seiner schlaffen Hand lag. Nathaniel musterte den Gegenstand einen kurzen Moment, ehe er den Blick wieder hob, dieses Mal langsam und bedächtig. Seine Augen hatten sich nicht verändert, sie waren immer noch wie ein unergründlicher, tiefer See, in dem ein jeder zu ertrinken drohte, der es wagte, in ihn hineinzusteigen. Nathaniel zuckte mit den Schultern, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging in den Raum, der dunklen Erinnerungen zurück. Zu verwirrt und schockiert, konnte der Direktor nicht sofort reagieren. Sein Hirn versuchte zu begreifen, was er da gerade gesehen hatte und vor allem, was geschehen war. Hatte Nathaniel es wirklich gewagt, eine dunkle Erinnerung aus ihrem Kasten zu nehmen? Nein, das konnte nicht sein, so etwas würde er nicht tun. Er wusste doch, um die Konsequenzen, die ein solches Handeln nach sich ziehen konnte! Und dann auch noch ausgerechnet die Kamera! Moment… die Kamera? ''Blitzlicht. '' Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Oder doch? Der Direktor brauchte Gewissheit. Auch, wenn sich alles in ihm dagegen sträubte, folgt er Nathaniel in den Raum mit den dunklen Erinnerungen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, um mit anzusehen, wie dieser die Kamera zurück auf ihren Platz legte und den Schaukasten schloss. „Also doch“, hauchte der Direktor und sagte dann lauter: „Nathaniel, was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht?“ Nathaniel schloss gewissenhaft das Schloss und überprüfte es noch einmal, ehe er sich aufrichtete und dem Direktor zuwandte. „Nur eine Routineüberprüfung, Sir.“ „Eine… Routineüberprüfung…?“, stammelte der Direktor, der seinen Ohren kaum traute. „Was für eine Routineüberprüfung? Haben Sie eigentlich eine Ahnung…“ „Natürlich habe ich das, Sir“, unterbrach Nathaniel den Direktor so höflich, wie es ihm möglich schien. „Ich beschäftige mich Tag für Tag, mit diesen Gegenständen, ich weiß was ich tue.“ „Aber…“ „Aber was?“ Der Direktor riss erschrocken die Augen auf, noch nie, hatte Nathaniel es gewagt, so mit ihm zu reden. „Ich weiß, Sie haben Angst vor diesen Dingen, Herr Direktor, doch sollten Sie wissen, dass ich hier schon ein wenig länger als sie arbeite und mich entsprechend auch länger mit diesen Gegenständen auseinandersetzen musste. Ihnen mit Angst zu begegnen ist… löblich, da sie zur Vorsicht ermahnt. Sie sollten allerdings darauf achten, dass diese Angst, sie nicht verzerrt. Andernfalls, werden es diese Erinnerungen früher oder später tun. Oder haben Sie etwa schon vergessen, was damals geschehen ist?“ Unweigerlich blickte der Direktor an sich hinab und betrachtete sein linkes Bein. Nein, er hatte es nicht vergessen. Ganz im Gegenteil, er wurde jeden Tag aufs Neue daran erinnert. „Warum, haben Sie mich mit der Kamera geblendet, Nathaniel?“ Weiter darüber zu diskutieren, wie mit den Erinnerungen zu verfahren war, erschien dem Direktor reichlich fruchtlos. Nathaniel war niemand, der sich schnell auf Diskussionen einließ, vor allem nicht, wenn sie sich um die Ausstellungsstücke drehten. Zudem wurde er nicht müde zu erwähnen, dass er schon länger als der Direktor hier arbeitete und auch wenn er stets bemüht war, ein gewisses Maß an Höflichkeit zu zeigen, machte er doch keinen Hehl daraus, was er von dem neuen Direktor hielt. Nathaniel zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nur ein kleiner Scherz.“ Doch er wirkte alles andere, als zu Späßen auferlegt. Strenggenommen, fragte der Direktor sich unweigerlich, ob Nathaniel überhaupt wusste, was Spaß eigentlich bedeutete. „Ein Scherz?“, hauchte der Direktor, er war sprachlos. Den Assistenten schien das nicht zu stören, so er es denn überhaupt bemerkte. Erneut wandte er sich von seinem Arbeitgeber ab, ging ein paar Schritte und blieb dann vor einem weiteren Ausstellungsstück stehen. „Dieses hier, gefällt mir besonders gut“, murmelte er, gerade laut genug, dass der Direktor es noch verstehen konnte. Bei der Erinnerung, handelte es sich um einen schlichten Stuhl. Gefunden hatte man ihn, in einem abgebrannten Haus. Das Seltsame war, dass dieser Stuhl, sowie ein Umkreis von etwa einem halben Meter um ihn herum, vom Feuer verschont geblieben waren. In dem Haus, waren zwei Leichen gefunden worden, ein Mann und seine Tochter. Der Tochter hatte man die Hand abgehackt, dem Mann den Schädel mit einer Axt gespalten. Gleichwohl wurde in der Stadt ein junger Mann vermisst, der spurlos verschwunden war. Er hatte eine Beziehung mit dem Mädchen geführt und man vermutete, dass er etwas mit den Morden zu tun hatte. Als der Direktor von diesem Vorfall gehört hatte, hatte er kurzerhand entschlossen sich das Ganze einmal anzusehen und war bei der Untersuchung zu der Überzeugung gelangt, dass bei dem Fall etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen vorgegangen war. Nachdem die Untersuchungen von offizieller Seite aus abgeschlossen worden waren – man hatte den Jungen nie gefunden und den Fall schließlich zu den Akten gelegt – war er in Besitz des Stuhls gelangt und verwahrte ihn seither hier, bei den restlichen dunklen Erinnerungen. Der Direktor erwachte aus seiner eigenen Erinnerung, an diesen Fall und erstarrte sogleich vor Schreck. „Was tun Sie da?“, wollte er schreien, brachte jedoch nicht mehr als ein Flüstern hervor. Nathaniel hatte es sich auf dem Stuhl bequem gemacht und starrte geradeaus. Kaum vernahm er die Stimme des Direktors, drehte er langsam den Kopf in seine Richtung und blickte unschuldig drein. „Sie schienen mir ein wenig geistesabwesend, also habe ich es mir bequem gemacht.“ „Kommen Sie da sofort runter!“ Langsam fand der Direktor seine Stimme wieder, auch wenn er ein leichtes Zittern der selbigen nicht unterdrücken konnte. Doch Nathaniel hörte ihm gar nicht zu. Er wandte sich wieder ab und sprach dabei weiter. „Ich glaube ich verstehe nun, was der Junge gefühlt hat, als er hier gesessen hat. Das Feuer um sich herum, die Leiche des Mannes, den er so sehr fürchtete vor sich… und dann: Nichts. Seltsam, was ist danach geschehen? Er scheint irgendwie… verschoben.“ „Wovon reden Sie da?“ Der Direktor wollte auf seinen Assistenten zugehen, ihn packen und von dem Stuhl runterzerren. Am besten war es wohl, ihn gleich ganz aus dem Museum zu entfernen und ihm seine Kündigung auszusprechen. Doch er tat nichts dergleichen. Er blieb einfach stehen, fassungslos und von immer weiter anwachsender Panik erfüllt, die er sich selbst kaum erklären konnte. „Sie verstehen es einfach nicht, oder?“, seufzte Nathaniel. „Diese Dinge, diese Gegenstände, diese ''Erinnerungen, sie können mir nichts anhaben. Sie können einen Toten nicht verletzen.“ „Einen… einen Toten?“ „Ja, denn das bin ich. Ein Toter. Innerlich zumindest. Mein Körper arbeitet natürlich, dass sehen Sie ja. Tag für Tag sehen sie, wie ich arbeite und arbeite und nichts anderes tue, als arbeiten. Genauso wie Sie. Und aus mehr besteht mein sogenanntes Leben nicht mehr. Wobei, wenn ich es mir recht überlege, hat es nie aus etwas anderem bestanden. ich arbeite, ich funktioniere, für andere, für ihn.“ „Für… wen?“ „Ihn. Er, der er sich meiner bedient. Er, für den ich schreibe. Er, der das Leben führt, das meines sein sollte!“ Die letzten Worte schrie Nathaniel heraus, was den Direktor unweigerlich zusammenzucken ließ. Es war das erste Mal, dass er ihm überhaupt eine Gefühlsregung angesehen hatte. „Nathaniel ich… lassen Sie mich Ihnen helfen.“ Der Direktor fasste all seinen Mut zusammen und machte einen Schritt auf seinen Assistenten zu. Es war offensichtlich, dass er unter einer Art Krankheit litt, einer Psychose. „Sie können mir nicht helfen, Herr Direktor und dass will ich auch gar nicht. Ich kann mir nur selbst helfen und das werde ich. Eines Tages. Aber nicht heute. Es wird Zeit, dass wir Feierabend machen, meinen Sie nicht?“ Nathaniel sprang plötzlich von dem Stuhl herunter, doch anders als angekündigt, machte er sich nicht auf um Feierabend zu machen, sondern ging auf eine weitere dunkle Erinnerung zu. Der Direktor wollte ihm hinterher, wollte ihn aufhalten, ehe er noch eine Katastrophe auslöste, doch noch immer war er wie gelähmt, konnte sich nur schwerfällig rühren und noch schwerfälliger denken. Als Nathaniel an dem kleinen Schaukasten angelangt war, blieb er stehen und hob die Hand, um mit dem Finger sacht über das Glas zu streichen. „Hinter dein Geheimnis, kommen wir auch noch“, flüsterte er und lachte dann leise in sich hinein. Es war ein grauenhaftes Lachen, das dem Direktor das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Nathaniel drehte sich um und nickte ihm zu. „Auf Wiedersehen, Herr Direktor. Bis morgen.“ Dann wandte er sich wieder ab und machte sich davon. Eine Melodie Der Direktor wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Nathaniels Schritte waren schon lange in den Tiefen des Museums verhallt und dennoch, stand er hier und wagte es nicht, sich zu rühren. Du alter Narr!, ''mahnte er sich und endlich schaffte er es, sich aus seiner Lähmung zu befreien. Was war denn bloß in ihn gefahren? Sein Assistent wagte es, mit den dunklen Erinnerungen herumzuspielen und er, der Direktor dieses Museums, ließ das einfach geschehen? Mochte ja sein, dass der Junge ernsthafte Probleme hatte, aber diese waren unbedeutend klein, sollte dank einem Fehler seinerseits, einige der Exponate hier drinnen wieder an die Außenwelt gelangen. Morgen, würde der Direktor ein ernstes Wort mit Nathaniel führen müssen, mehr noch, er würde ihm ärztliche Hilfe beschaffen. Er wollte zwar nur ungern auf seine Arbeitsleistung verzichten, da er unersetzbar war, doch ging die Sicherheit des Museums vor. ''Jetzt, wird es aber wirklich Zeit für Feierabend, dachte der Direktor abschließend und war bereits drauf und dran, nur einen kurzen Blick durch den Raum zu werfen und sich dann davon zu machen. Doch natürlich konnte er das nicht. Ohne eine ausgiebige Untersuchung des Raumes, würde der Direktor kein Auge zu machen können, allen voran nicht, da er nicht sagen konnte, wie lange Nathaniel hier drinnen schon Unfug getrieben hatte. Eine gute halbe Stunde später – der Direktor ging hier besonders gründlich vor – hatte er alles abgesucht, aber nichts weiter gefunden. Nun stand er vor dem Schaukasten, vor dem Nathaniel zuletzt zur Ruhe gekommen war und betrachtete die darin gefangene Erinnerung. Noch, wusste der Direktor selbst nicht, worum es sich dabei handelte. Es war ein Kassettenrekorder, mit eingelegter Kassette – nicht die Erste, die sie hier verwahrten – die erst vor kurzem ihren Weg hierher gefunden hatte. Anonym, hatte sie in einem kleinen Päckchen, vor der Tür des Museums gelegen und kaum dass der Direktor sie ausgepackt hatte, hatte er gespürt, dass sie sicher verwahrt werden musste. Der Schaukasten war abgeschlossen, also hatte Nathaniel wohl wirklich nichts damit angestellt. Zufrieden nickte der Direktor und wandte sich ab, nur um so gleich erschrocken zusammenzufahren und sich wieder umzudrehen. Der Kassettenrekorder war von alleine angesprungen und ließ die darin eingelegte Kassette nun ihre schaurige Nachricht verbreiten. Na na na naaa naa na na na '' ''Na na na naaa naa na na na Ein Singsang erfüllte den gesamten Raum, welcher dem Direktor durch Mark und Bein ging. Es war ein Kind, welches da monoton vor sich hin sang, wieder und wieder und wieder. Dem Direktor wurde kalt, sein Herz pochte wild, sein Atem ging rasselnd, er begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern. Da war eine Dunkelheit, eine tiefe Finsternis in diesem Gesang, in der Stimme, in dem Kind, die seine Nerven zu zerreißen drohte. Er musste hier raus, sofort! Francis drehte sich um und wäre dabei beinahe über seine eigenen Beine gestolpert. Mit letzter Not, behielt er das Gleichgewicht und rannte, so schnell wie es ihm nur möglich war – was nicht wirklich schnell war. Mehr stolpernd und humpelnd, kam der Direktor der Tür nur quälend langsam näher, während der Gesang immer lauter anzuschwellen begann. Die Klänge schienen sich durch seinen Schädel zu bohren, sie fraßen sich in sein Hirn hinein, um sich einzunisten und ihn nie wieder zu verlassen. Ein grässlicher Schmerz, durchzuckte Francis gesamten Körper, ehe er sich hinter seiner Stirn manifestierte und dort verweilte. Er hob die Arme, hielt sich den pochenden Kopf und rannte weiter. Sein gesamtes Sein, bestand nur noch aus nackter Angst. Ohne es zu merken, rutschten Francis Hände zu seinen Ohren hinab, um den Gesang darin zu hindern, ihn weiter zu foltern. Doch statt leiser, schien er nun nur noch lauter zu werden. Er hörte ihn nicht durch seine Gehörgänge, sondern durch sein Hirn. Die Laute hatten es sich bereits darin gemütlich gemacht und würden ihn fortan auf ewig begleiten, dessen war er sich sicher. Francis schrie, doch auch das bemerkte er nicht mehr. Er schrie und schrie und schrie immer lauter, doch niemand sollte ihn hören, oder ihm helfen. Als er schon glaubte es nicht mehr auszuhalten, als er sich schon fallenlassen und einfach geschehen lassen wollte, was da geschah, platzte der Direktor plötzlich durch die Tür, welche zu den dunklen Erinnerungen führte. Im gleichen Moment, verstummte der Gesang. Dankbar sank er auf die Knie, während Tränen der Erlösung ihm die Wangen hinabliefen. Der Direktor schlang sich die Arme um den Körper, wiegte sich hin und her und betete, so etwas nie wieder erleben zu müssen. Hinter ihm, knallte die Tür zu den dunklen Erinnerungen mit einem lauten Rumms zu, doch das kümmerte ihn nicht länger. Sollten sie ihn doch aussperren, sollten sie doch da drinnen auf ewig versauern! Als er ganz leise, eine vertraute Melodie durch die verschlossene Tür zu hören begann – na na na naaa naa na na na ''– rappelte der Direktor sich schleunigst auf, nahm die Beine in die Hand und lief mit einem stummen Schrei auf den Lippen davon. Wohin, dass wusste er nicht. Er wusste nur, dass er hier weg musste. Weg und nie wieder zurück. '''Ein Neuer Morgen ' Am nächsten Morgen öffnete Nathaniel die Pforten, des Museums. Ganz so, wie er es jeden Morgen tat, nur, dass fortan, nichts mehr wie früher sein würde. Noch, hatte er den Direktor nicht gesehen und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er das auch nie wieder tun würde. Er hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass der Alte zu schwach war. Gott allein wusste, was der vorige Direktor in Francis gesehen hatte, doch was es auch war, es hatte nicht ausgereicht. Er hatte versagt und nun, nun würde Nathaniel sich dem Museum annehmen, so, wie es von Anfang an hätte sein sollen. Als der erste „Besucher“, durch die Eingangspforte schritt, glaubte Nathaniel seinen Augen kaum. „Herr Direktor, Sie sind spät dran“, begrüßte er Francis und versuchte dabei, sich seinen Ärger nicht anmerken zu lassen. Der Direktor schenkte ihm ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln, ehe er antwortete. „Ja, tut mir leid, der Berufsverkehr in dieser Stadt ist fürchterlich. Aber wie ich sehe, haben Sie ja hier wie immer alles fest im Griff, nicht wahr?“ Nathaniel nickte pflichtbewusst. „Natürlich, habe ich das.“ „Nichts Geringeres, habe ich erwartet. Also, wollen wir den neuen Tag, seine Besucher und ihre Erinnerungen begrüßen?“ Er wartete erst gar keine Antwort ab, sondern schritt einfach selbstsicher an Nathaniel vorbei. Von den nächtlichen Schrecken, die er durchlebt haben musste, war ihm nichts anzumerken. Irgendetwas, musste schiefgegangen sein. Sei’s drum, ''dachte Nathaniel zähneknirschend, während er dem Alten in das Innere des Museums folgte. ''Es kommen weitere Nächte… ''' ' '''Hoffnungen' Die Wochen zogen ins Land und mit ihnen, zog das Museum weiter und in eine neue Stadt um. In all der Zeit, war nichts weiter Außergewöhnliches geschehen. Besucher waren gekommen und wieder gegangen, Erinnerungen waren geblieben. Indes behielt der Direktor seinen Assistenten ganz genau im Auge, doch dieser verhielt sich seit jener Nacht wieder normal – nun, so normal, wie Nathaniel sich eben verhalten konnte. Schlussendlich, hatte er sich doch dagegen entschlossen, professionelle Hilfe zu besorgen. Das würde nur Fragen aufwerfen; Fragen über den Beruf des jungen Mannes. Und wenn der Direktor eines überhaupt nicht gebrauchen konnte, dann war es ein neugieriger Psychodoktor, der begann in dem Raum der dunklen Erinnerungen herumzuschnüffeln und darin nach den Ursprüngen von Nathaniels Störungen zu suchen. Schlimm genug, dass sie diese Dinge der Öffentlichkeit zugänglich machen mussten – eine Notwendigkeit, die sich aus der Energie der dunklen Erinnerungen ergab. Tägliche Besucher, brachten eigene Erinnerungen und Empfindungen mit sich, welche die geballte Energie dieser Gegenstände zerstäubte und durcheinanderbrachte, wodurch sie – eng beieinander gelagert wie sie nun mal waren – nicht oder nur kaum dazu in der Lage waren, sich zu vereinigen und entsprechenden Schaden anzurichten. Deswegen wurde es in der Nacht ja auch zusehends gefährlicher hinein zu gehen, da die Zerstreuungen dann zur Ruhe kamen und die Erinnerungen versuchten, zueinander zu finden um sich voll und ganz ihrem Groll und anderen, düsteren Gefühlen, hinzugeben. Für die Besucher, war das Ganze natürlich nur ein Spektakel, ein kleiner Scherz auf Kosten ihrer Angst und ihrer Vorstellungskraft. Wenn sie durch die Gänge der dunklen Erinnerungen schlichen und dem Direktor oder Nathaniel lauschten, wie er ihnen von ihnen erzählte – ein weiterer Aspekt, der die Geister der Vergangenheit zur Ruhe brachte, da sie so nicht in Vergessenheit gerieten, wie sie fürchteten – bekamen sie einen kleinen Ausschnitt, aus dem Okkulten geboten, dem Mysteriösen und der faszinierenden Finsternis, der sie mit Neugier, statt mit Furcht begegneten. Der Direktor konnte darüber nur den Kopf schütteln, doch war er auch dankbar für die Besucher, die nie versiegten. Sollten sie es eines Tages tun, wusste er nicht, was sie mit den dunklen Erinnerungen machen sollten… Fakt war jedenfalls, dass sie niemanden gebrauchen konnten, der sich näher mit den dunklen Erinnerungen beschäftigte und womöglich mehr dahinter vermutete, als der Rest der üblichen Besucher. Nicht auszudenken, was geschehen würde, wenn man befand, dass die Erinnerungen eine negative Auswirkung auf die Psyche ihrer Mitarbeiter hatten und die Ausstellung verboten wurde. Die Ironie an der Sache war ja, dass diese Erinnerungen tatsächlich Auswirkungen hatten… Seit jener Nacht, lebte der Direktor in Angst. Mehr Angst, als er je zuvor verspürt hatte. Was auch immer, es mit dieser Kassette auf sich hatte, dieses Kind, welches da gesungen hatte, musste dem abgrundtief Bösen verfallen sein. Er hoffte, die Melodie nie wieder hören zu müssen, doch diese Hoffnung war vergebens. Jeden Abend, wenn der Direktor in den Raum der dunklen Erinnerungen eintrat, um seine übliche Runde zu drehen, hörte er sie wieder. Der Kassettenspieler lag still und ausgeschaltet da und dennoch hörte er sie, diese verdammte Melodie, dieses Singen! Zwar nur sehr leise und im Hintergrund seines Verstandes, doch der Direktor wusste nur allzu gut, dass sie jederzeit lauter und mächtiger denn je wiederkommen konnte und dann, würde es vielleicht nie wieder enden. Doch bis es soweit war, würde er weiter seinen Job machen. Das musste er, es war seine Pflicht, sein Leben. Ob es seinem Vorgänger auch so ergangen war? Hatte er eine Erinnerung gefunden – oder sie ihn? – welche ihn schließlich zu Grabe getragen hatte? Möglich. Sogar sehr wahrscheinlich. Und wenn es soweit war, würde auch er, Francis, einen Nachfolger finden müssen. Er hoffte nur, dass er bis dahin jemand geeignetes finden würde. Nicht auszudenken, wenn er die Leitung des Museums in Nathaniels Hände geben müsste… Vielleicht sollte ich ihm doch kündigen… ''Aber nein. Diesen Gedanken hatte der Direktor in letzter Zeit nur allzu häufig und jedes Mal verwarf er ihn. Der Junge war ebenso, wie er, mit dem Museum verbunden. Wer einmal hier arbeitete, ging nie mehr und wenn, dann nur in einem Sarg (oder Leichensack, was das anbelangte). Außerdem, mochte er sich gar nicht ausmalen, wie Nathaniel reagieren würde, wenn Francis ihm seine Kündigung aussprach. Der Junge hatte Probleme, keine Frage und womöglich würde er völlig die Kontrolle verlieren, wenn ihm ein offizieller Rausschmiss erteilt wurde. Glücklicherweise, war es ja aber seit jener Nacht, zu keinen weiteren Zwischenfällen gekommen. Vielleicht hatte Nathaniel ja eingesehen, dass er einen Fehler begangen hatte, obwohl der Direktor das nicht wirklich glaubte. ''Und wenn schon! So lange er nicht wieder etwas Dummes anstellt, soll es mir egal sein. '' Hätte er das Ganze, doch nur nicht so leichtfertig abgetan… '''Flucht' Ein weiterer Tag neigte sich dem Ende zu. Der Direktor schloss gerade die Eingangspforte und machte sich bereit, für seinen nächtlichen Rundgang. Er war erschöpft und ihm graute schon, vor dem nächsten Tag. Der Umzug des Museums, war immer eine anstrengende Sache. Die Exponate mussten verwahrt und für den Abtransport in die neue Stadt vorbereitet werden. Dabei spielte Zeit, eine ganze entscheidende Rolle, denn die dunklen Erinnerungen dürften nicht zu lange isoliert allein gelassen werden. In der Regel schafften sie es, den Umzug binnen eines Tages zu vollenden und das Museum bereits am zweiten Tag wieder zu eröffnen, nur wenn es sich gar nicht vermeiden ließ, nahmen sie sich zwei Tage. Und Jahr für Jahr, wurden es mehr Erinnerungen und Jahr für Jahr, wurde der Umzug anstrengender… Aber das war morgen. Für heute, war es geschafft und der Direktor würde sich nach dem Rundgang die verdiente Ruhe gönnen. Er drehte sich um und erstarrte. Auf dem Tresen zu seiner Rechten, stand ein Kassettenrekorder. Der Direktor brauchte nicht genau hinzusehen, um zu wissen, um welchen Rekorder es sich dabei handelte. „Nathaniel?“, rief er lauter und sicherer, als er von sich selbst erwartet hatte. „Nathaniel, waren Sie das? Wenn das wieder einer Ihrer Streiche wird, dann muss ich Sie bitten augenblicklich damit aufzuhören! Das hier, ist kein Spiel!“ „Nein, das ist es wahrlich nicht.“ Die Stimme schien von überall gleichzeitig her zu kommen, doch schon wenige Augenblicke später, erkannte der Direktor ihren Ursprung. Nathaniel war um die Ecke gekommen und sah dem Alten gelassen entgegen. Francis schüttelte den Kopf. „Was, haben Sie vor, Nathaniel?“ „Es zu Ende bringen.“ „Was?“, zischte der Direktor, war im Grunde aber nicht überrascht. Er hatte es die ganze Zeit gewusst und nur nicht wahrhaben wollen. Nathaniel, hatte ihm schon einmal eine albtraumhafte Nacht beschert. Nun, würde die zweite folgen, nur, dass er dieses Mal nicht so glimpflich davonkommen würde. „Sie haben mich schon verstanden, Herr Direktor. Ich werde zu Ende bringen, woran ich beim letzten Mal gescheitert bin.“ „Warum?“ Nathaniel legte den Kopf schief und musterte den alten Mann. „Ist das wichtig?“ „Nein… vermutlich nicht.“ „Gut, dann gehen Sie bitte vor.“ Der Assistent machte einen Schritt zur Seite und wies dabei auf den Gang hinter sich. Ohne zu zögern, ging der Direktor los. Er hätte umdrehen können, er hätte versuchen können abzuhauen. Vielleicht hätte er es auch geschafft, vielleicht wäre er rechtzeitig an seine Schlüssel gekommen, hätte den passenden ins Schloss schieben können, ohne dass er ihm dabei durch die zittrigen Finger glitt, die Tür aufreißen und hinaus in die Freiheit der Nacht. Aber wozu? Wo hätte er hingehen sollen? Er gehört hierher und wenn er jetzt wegrannte, würde er nie wieder zurückkehren können. Nein, eher wollte er sterben, als wie ein Feigling davonzulaufen. Während der Direktor auf Nathaniel zuging, fasste er einen Entschluss. Er würde kämpfen. Vermutlich würde der Jüngling trotzdem gewinnen, aber einfach, sollte er es nicht haben. Sicheren Schrittes, ging er auf seinen Mitarbeiter zu, dessen Mimik sich kein Stück verzog, als er verkündete: „Was auch immer Sie planen, Francis, schlagen sie es sich aus dem Kopf. Laufen sie lieber.“ Er hob die Hand und schnippte mit dem Finger. Im ersten Moment geschah überhaupt nichts, doch dann hörte der Direktor den langsam anschwellenden Singsang. Na na na naaa naa na na na Fassungslos erstarrte Francis und blickte seinen Assistenten an. „Wie… wie ist das möglich?“, stammelte er. „Ich sagte doch eben schon“, erwiderte Nathaniel und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Denken sie nicht so viel und laufen lieber.“ Und er lief. Der Direktor lief, so schnell es ihm nur gelang, während der Gesang hinter ihm und in seinem Kopf immer lauter wurde. Er bemerkte gar nicht, wie er sich in Bewegung setzte, merkte nicht, wie ihm der Angstschweiß ausbrach, wusste nicht, wo er hinrannte. Er spürte einzig und allein, die sich anbahnende Finsternis, welche sich in dem Gesang dieses Kindes verbarg. Die alles verschlingende Finsternis, die ihn fangen und verzehren würde, die ihn aussaugen und nichts von ihm übriglassen würde, die ihn… Francis schrie laut auf, als ein lautes Knallen ertönte und sich etwas in sein Bein grub. Er verlor das Gleichgewicht, stolperte und fiel der Länge nach auf den harten Marmorboden des Museums. Der Aufprall raubte ihm den Atem und machte ihn benommen, doch dafür hatte er jetzt keine Zeit, die Finsternis, sie rückte näher! Doch halt… da war nichts mehr. Die Wände hallten nicht länger diese grausame Melodie wieder und auch sein Hirn schien wieder ihm ganz alleine zu gehören. Erleichtert atmete der Direktor aus, nur um sich gleich darauf der Tatsache gewahr zu werden, dass die Gefahr noch lange nicht vorbei war. Nathaniel war noch irgendwo hinter ihm und lauerte darauf, es zu Ende zu bringen. Er musste hier weg! Ein kurzer Blick nach hinten, verriet ihm, dass daraus so schnell allerdings nichts werden würde. Sein linkes Bein, steckte in einer Bärenfalle fest, welche ihm nur allzu bekannt war. „Schade“, murrte Nathaniel, als er gerade um die Ecke kam. „Ich hatte gehofft, es würde das andere Bein auch noch erwischen…“ Der Direktor mahlte mit den Zähnen, antwortete jedoch nicht. Er verspürte keinen Schmerz, nur Zorn über seinen Assistenten und die Dreistigkeit, die er an den Tag legte. Schmerz, konnte er in seinem linken Bein ja schon lange nicht mehr empfinden, da es nicht mehr da war. Bei dem Ding, auf dem er sich da stützte, handelte es sich um eine Prothese, welche nun, stark in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden war. So, wie einst sein echtes Bein, von der selben Falle zerstört worden war. „Was habe ich getan, um solch eine Behandlung zu verdienen, Nathaniel?“ Der Assistent kam weiter auf seinen Arbeitgeber zu, in der Hand hielt er einen Hammer. „Gar nichts. Sie sind einfach zur falschen Zeit, zum falschen Ort gekommen, Herr Direktor. Ich werde mir mein Leben zurückholen, werde mir das holen, was mir gehört und dies hier, ist der erste Schritt dahin.“ „Sie wollen, das Museum übernehmen? Was haben Sie damit vor?“ Nathaniel war mittlerweile bei dem Direktor angekommen. Er stand über ihm und blickte mitleidlos, auf ihn herab. „Machen Sie sich darum keine Gedanken mehr.“ Dann holte er Schwung und schlug zu. Gefangen Francis erwachte mit pochendem Schädel. Er lag in seinem eigenen Blut, seine Haare waren davon verklebt. Sein Mund war trocken, ein bitterer Geschmack lag ihm auf der Zunge. Dann spürte er die Fesseln. Sie hatten seinen gesamten Körper umschlungen, keine Chance sich aus ihnen zu befreien. Er lag auf dem Boden. Alles tat ihm weh. Er hatte versagt. Wo er sich auch befand, es war stockdunkel hier drinnen. Als er sich ein wenig umsah, erkannte er jedoch ein einziges Seil, welches von seinem Körper weg und hinauf zur Decke führte. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Er würde es schon bald erfahren, dessen war er sich ziemlich sicher. „Wie ich sehe, sind sie endlich erwacht.“ Eine vertraute Stimme. Die Stimme, seines Peinigers. Unter anderen Umständen, hätte er nun vermutlich Angst verspürt, doch für Angst, war es nun zu spät. Er hatte versagt, es war vorbei. Er würde sterben und er hatte sich damit abgefunden, doch vielleicht konnte er wenigstens dafür Sorge tragen, dass die Welt seinen Tod nicht zu bereuen hatte. Vielleicht konnte er… einen würdigen Nachfolger ernennen. „Nathaniel“, krächzte der Direktor. „Psst. Sparen Sie sich Ihre Kräfte, Herr Direktor. Sie werden sie noch brauchen.“ „Nein, Nathaniel, bitte, hören Sie mir zu.“ Francis wusste nicht wo genau Nathaniel sich befand, er konnte ihn nicht sehen, also sprach er einfach zu der endlosen Dunkelheit des Raumes. „Meine Zeit ist gekommen, das weiß ich nun, doch Sie dürfen nicht zulassen, dass…“ „Ich weiß“, unterbrach sein Assistent ihn und klang dabei ungewohnt ernst. „Ich habe nicht vor, mit Ihrem Tod, die gesamte Menschheit zu verdammen, Francis. Ganz im Gegenteil, ich werde Maßnahmen ergreifen, um diesen Ort noch sicherer zu machen. Und auch ich, werde mir, sobald es nötig wird, einen Nachfolger suchen. Doch bis dahin, werde ich leben, wie ich nie zuvor gelebt habe und dafür, müssen Sie das Ihre leider lassen.“ „Ich verstehe nicht, wovon Sie da reden, Nathaniel.“ Der Direktor schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber das muss ich auch nicht. Was ich jedoch verstehe, ist, dass Sie sich irgendwie… mit den Erinnerungen verbunden haben. Ich glaube es ist unnötig zu erwähnen, für wie gefährlich ich dieses Unterfangen halte, oder?“ „Allerdings und so unnötig wie es ist, mich vor dieser Gefahr zu warnen, so unnötig ist es, Ihnen zu erklären, dass ich alles unter Kontrolle habe. Ja, ich habe mich mit einer der Erinnerungen zusammengetan, doch nun, werde ich dafür Sorge tragen, dass sie nie wieder das Tageslicht erblickt und Sie, Herr Direktor, werden mir dabei helfen. Fühlen Sie sich geehrt, Sie werden selbst noch nach dem Tod, einem höheren Zweck dienen.“ Plötzlich ging das Licht an, der Direktor wurde von dem grellen Schein geblendet, der da über ihm entflammte. Seine Augen brauchen einen Moment, um sich daran zu gewöhnen. Danach sah er sich um und begann zu begreifen. Die Fesseln, mit denen er unbeweglich gemacht wurde, dienten noch einem anderen Zweck. Das eine Seil, welches von ihnen abging und zur Decke führte, mündete in einer Art Flaschenzug, mit dem der Direktor in die Luft transportiert werden sollte. Etwa zwei Meter von sich entfernt, machte er einen eisernen Sarg aus, den er nur allzu gut wiedererkannte. Bei dem Objekt, handelte es sich nur bedingt um einen Sarg… es war eine eiserne Jungfrau, was nichts Geringeres bedeutete, als dass sie von innen mit tödlichen Spitzen gespickt war. Für gewöhnlich, war es einem nicht allzu korpulenten Menschen möglich darin gerade zu stehen, ohne sich zu verletzen, so er denn ruhig stand. Doch genau da lag ja das Problem: Über die Stunden hinweg, die er darin eingesperrt werden konnte, würde sein Körper irgendwann erschlaffen und früher oder später, würde ein Bein nachgeben und sich in eine der Spitzen rammen, was zu einer Kettenreaktion führte. Versuchte das Opfer, das Bein aus der Spitze herauszuziehen, würde er unweigerlich in eine oder mehrere andere geraten. Oder aber, er würde sich vor Schmerz krümmen und sich eines der Mordinstrumente ins Auge jagen, mit etwas Glück – im Unglück – direkt durchs Hirn hindurch, was eine Erlösung und einen halbwegs schnellen Tod nach sich ziehen würde. Doch in Francis Fall, standen die Dinge ein wenig anders. Besser gesagt, sie standen gar nicht. Die eiserne Jungfrau lag auf dem Rücken, was nichts anderes bedeutete, als dass er augenblicklich aufgespießt werden würde, sobald der Flaschenzug ihn herabließ. Er schluckte bei dieser Vorstellung. „Keine Sorge, Sie werden nicht viel davon spüren.“ Nathaniel stand direkt über dem Direktor, welcher gar nicht mitbekommen hatte, wie sein Assistent sich ihm genähert hatte. „Dafür, werden sie andere Qualen leiden.“ Der Direktor erkannte sofort, wovon Nathaniel da redete. In seinen Händen, befand sich der Kassettenrekorder, nur das ihm mittlerweile Kopfhörer angeschlossen worden waren. „So, wollen Sie die Erinnerung also wegsperren.“ „Ja. Sie hat Sie ausgewählt“, erklärte der junge Mann. „Was sich hier drauf befindet“, dabei wedelte er leicht mit dem Kassettenrekorder. „Ist nur noch ein Teil der Erinnerung. Der andere, befindet sich in ihrem Kopf. Dieses Wesen es… hat versucht, sich einen neuen Wirt zu suchen. Sie hätten ohnehin nicht mehr viel Zeit gehabt, Herr Direktor.“ Francis nickte. „Ja, das hatte ich mir gedacht. Dann… tun Sie, was sie tun müssen, nur tun Sie es schnell.“ „Das werde ich. Doch vorher, möchte ich, dass sie noch etwas erfahren: Ich tue dies hier nicht aus Boshaftigkeit, oder nur aus Eigennutzen. Ja, ich habe ein Ziel, welches es zu erreichen gilt und nein, Mitleid empfinde ich nicht mit Ihnen. Aber nicht, weil ich Sie nicht leiden kann, es liegt daran, dass ich überhaupt nichts empfinde. Doch das wird sich ändern, bald… irgendwann. Dies hier, ist eine Notwendigkeit. Das Museum muss einen Wandel erfahren, um weiter bestehen zu können, um seiner Aufgabe nachzukommen und Sie… Francis, Sie waren einfach nicht geeignet für diese Aufgabe.“ Der Direktor atmete tief ein. Nein, er war nicht länger der Direktor, er war wieder Francis. Nathaniel, war nun der Direktor und auch wenn er ein wenig verrückt war, so wusste Francis doch, dass er seine Pflicht erfüllen würde. Er hatte ein gutes Leben gehabt, hier, im Museum der Erinnerungen und er war bereit, nun selbst ein Teil der Erinnerungen zu werden. Nathaniel bückte sich zu ihm herunter, legte ihm die Kopfhörer auf die Ohren und startete die Kassette. Die Melodie erfüllte augenblicklich Francis gesamtes Sein. Sie durchflutete ihn, diese reine Finsternis, füllte ihn aus und vernichtete alles, was er einst gewesen war. Die Dunkelheit eroberte seinen Körper und machte sich dafür bereit, aus ihm herauszubrechen, aus diesem elendigen Gefängnis auszubrechen, um die Welt brennen zu sehen. Gleich, gleich würde sie frei sein! Ein unfassbarer Schmerz, erfüllte den Körper, der nicht mehr seinem ursprünglichen Besitzer gehörte. Er öffnete seine Augen, starrte in ein hageres, bleiches Gesicht und verfluchte den Mistkerl, der im Begriff war, ihn erneut wegzusperren. Er riss den Mund auf, doch statt eines Schreis, kam nur ein Schwall Blut daraus hervor. Die Spitzen hatten seinen Körper an diversen Stellen durchbohrt. Die Gestalt über ihm, schüttelte ein letztes Mal den Kopf, ehe sie nach dem Deckel langte und ihn mit einem einzigen kräftigen Ruck schloss, wodurch weitere Spieße durch den Körper gejagt wurden und die Dunkelheit, in Dunkelheit eingeschlossen wurde. Führung ' „Meine Güte, und was ist das hier, für eine schaurige Apparatur?“ Nathaniel schaute die ältere Dame an, die von einer schaurigen Apparatur redete, deren Augen bei dem Anblick jedoch vor Entzücken funkelten. Oh ja, sie wollte jedes noch so dunkle Geheimnis, über dieses altertümliche Folterinstrument erfahren. Er konnte das nicht begreifen, doch das musste er auch nicht. Dies hier, war Teil seiner Aufgabe und er erfüllte sie. Der neue Direktor wandte sich der eisernen Jungfrau zu, welche aufrechtstehend in einem Glaskasten eingeschlossen war und begann ihre Geschichte zu erzählen. Dabei ließ er jedoch ein kleines Detail aus. Über den letzten Teil der Geschichte dieses metallenen Sarges, sollte nie wieder ein Wort verloren werden. Die dunkle Erinnerung, war in Vergessenheit geraten und so sollt es auch bleiben. Nachdem Nathaniel mit seinen ausführlichen Beschreibungen geendet hatte, betrachtete er seine Zuhörer. Einige von ihnen, waren angewidert davongezogen, doch einige andere, hatten ihm bis zum Ende begeistert zugehört, auch wenn sie jetzt natürlich so taten, als wäre es ein gar schreckliches Schicksal, welches die Opfer dieses Folterinstruments ereilt hatte. Nathaniel bedeutete den Besuchern, ihm weiter zu folgen, damit er ihnen die restliche Ausstellung zeigen konnte. So bekam er nicht mit, wie etwas von innen an die Metallwand der eisernen Jungfrau kratzte und ganz leise, eine Melodie daraus zu erklingen begann. ''Na na na naaa naa na na na '''Geraume Zeit später (ein Ausblick auf das Kommende) Nathaniel zog wie jeden Morgen seine Runden durch die leeren Gänge des Museums, bis er schließlich die Tür zu den dunklen Erinnerungen erreichte, wo seine richtige Arbeit begann. Er förderte den Schlüssel zutage, schloss auf und trat ein. Gut gelaunt pfiff er dabei leise vor sich hin. Sein Pfeifen verstarb augenblicklich, als er den Blick durch den Raum schweifen ließ und sah, was ihn dahinter erwartete. Oder besser gesagt, nicht erwartete. Verschwunden, sie waren alle verschwunden. Sämtliche dunklen Erinnerungen, waren ihren Vitrinen und Sockeln entrissen worden. „Nein“, hauchte Nathaniel. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben bekam er es wirklich mit der Angst zu tun. Wer auch immer hierfür verantwortlich war, hatte keine Ahnung, was er da in Händen hielt. Er musste den Dieb schnellstmöglich ausfindig machen, um eine Katastrophe zu verhindern. Sofort machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und rannte los. Wohin, das wusste er noch nicht, doch jetzt tatenlos herumzusitzen, erschien ihm schlichtweg verrückt. Dank seines plötzlichen Aufbruchs hörte er die leise Melodie nicht mehr, die zwischen den Wänden des leeren Raumes hallte. Na na na naaa naa na na na '' ''Na na na naaa naa na na na ____________________________ Hier geht es weiter zum dritten Teil: Museum der Erinnerungen - Spießroutenlauf Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Objekte Kategorie:Mehrteiler